Bruises and Bitemarks
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: What if England didn't win against Spain's Armada? What if he lost? spuk  yes in that order  SPAIN TOPS
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own hetalia….yet…..and if I did Iggy would be…*dirty thought of Iggy being tied up and nations kissing him and BEEP BEEP* One can dream.**

Spain smirked happily at a now bound, blindfolded and gagged England. He had finally found a way to capture little Britain. _Sweet _little England.

***le flash back***

Spain quietly steered his now very few ships into London's port. This had to work. His people needed this win. He needed his win.

The plan was to come into London's port and burn down the whole city while they slept. If they completed that they would steal every single treasure that England stole from his ships. If god was on their side he could finally take back what was _his_.

He and his men walked in small packs of two to four men and they quietly placed oil on ever flammable thing they could see. He smirked at the idea of England capitals going into flames like so many of his ports.

That Francis drake Basterd set some old ships on fire and rammed them into his ports and trading routes that his people needed. Even after the basterd had taken all of his gold and food he still came back to steal form his.

Spain smirked as he smelt the oil and he looked at a palace, which was no doubt the queens, and pointed at it.

"That is the first building we steal from" He declared in a hushed tone.

He eyes darkened. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he walked to the palace with a torch in hand.

Oh revenge was sweet.

"Okay men when I give the signal I want all hell to break loose" Spain said with a sadistic smirk on his face. He could taste little Britain's blood on his blade all ready.

When he let his torch drop into a pile of haw and watched as the flames travelled up into the walls and he heard a woman scream. The crew, taking the signal, threw there torches into house's and granary's.

He heard the cries of men, woman and children and we walked to the palace. He easily climbed over the wall and landed skilfully on his feet.

He saw a window with a pale face, forest green eyes and a look of pure fear. He knew instantly that the face he was looking at was England's.

He ran into the palace and was stopped by several guards. He smirked at them and toke out his battle axe. This was too easy.

He raised his axe high above his head and brought it down on the guard's head. He put his left foot on the guard's head and pulled his axe out of the guard's head. After he pulled the axe out of the guard's a fountain of blood sprouted from the guards head. He looked at the other guard's and he smirked.

"You'd better run before the boggy man gets you~" he said in an insane sing song voice.

The guard's ran off and he looked at himself in a mirror. Crazed greens eyes, sadistic smirk and spots of blood on his face.

He truly had become an animal. He looked at his axe and licked it clean of his enemy's blood.

He told his men to spill up and fined all of their lost treasures while he turned into the direction of the sleeping quarters for royalty.

Has he walked he halted. There was bloody Marys grave. Covered in blood as a sign she was to be banished from the kingdom of heaven and to be imprisoned in the prison of hell. The crazy glint in his eyes disappeared as he gave Mary's grave a look of pity; she was just poor tortured soul. He looked around to make sure no one was watching as he moved closer to Mary's grave.

He picked up a nearby bucket filled with water and poured it on her grave, scrubbing it clean, cleaning her image. He even got rid of the moss that was on her grave and read the tombstone message aloud.

'My dear king Philip. Even through death I'm still in love with you. I long for the nights where we would talk until the sun rose. I wish for the many nights of dancing. But I know you will never go to where I am going so here are my last world to my beloved people and husband. May god watch over you all and guide you to the kingdom of heaven'.

"Oh Mary" he said in a quiet voice. He picked some wild roses and placed them on her grave.

He walked away from the graveyard and the crazed look in his eyes returned. He dragged his axe against the ground to alert the guard's that he was coming. He kept walking and he saw the first door. He kicked that door down and searched the room for anyone. He moved to the second room and kicked that door down. He heard faint sobbing in the closet he moved closer to the closet and opened the doors to see to maids crying. He rolled his eyes and closed the door and left the room. He looked at the last room and smirked at it. He opened the door quietly and saw little England fake sleeping.

He landed next to England and wrapped his arms around the small blonde. He ignored the surprised gasp and started breathing down the blonde's neck. Britain tried to hide his moans and whimpers by burying his face in the pillow but Spain still heard them.

Deciding he had enough rest he tore the covers off England's bed. England gasped and covered his clothed body. Spain smirked at England; little England having the looks of a 14 year old, his body looked so pure. The thin cotton night dress covered England up to his knee and it flowed over his hands. It made his look like a cute little chibi.

Spain picked up the vase that was next to England bed and smashed it against the blonds head. Spain caught England and put him in a sakc along with some treasure and ran away from the city to the ships and his crew. As he ran his heart was bumping , his ears where ringing and he loved it. He heard England sleeping soundly in the sack and he smirked as he thought of ways to punish the little brat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own hetalia….yet…..and if I did Iggy would be…*dirty thought of Iggy being tied up and nations kissing him and BEEP BEEP* One can dream.**

Spain carried his sack of _treasure_ on board his ship and smirked at his crew. They had lost no one, and by the blood stained clothes and wicked grins they had, they had a good time. Spain toke out his trusty battle axe and rammed it into the sky.

"Esta noche bebe (Tonight we drink)" he said to his crew and they cheered. They placed the treasure inside the ship but Spain place his little England in his cabin.

They sailed away from London and watched in crumple as they drank rum and whiskey. Spain toke a long swing of his bottle of rum and smiled at his crew.

They had blood stained hands and clothes but they still had smiles on their faces. He wouldn't blame them for not even thinking twice about killing woman and children. They just simply returned the favour.

***le flash back***

Spain's eyes widen in pure horror as he saw a ship that was on fire ram into a trading port. He ran to the port and didn't think twice as he jumped into the water to save his people. As he swam under the water, the water seemed to be running red, he saw a helpless child sinking to the bottom. Spain swam after the child and looked at the child's forest green eyes. He grabbed the child and swam to the surface and places the child on dry land. He looked around for the child parents with the child holding his hand.

"¿Dónde está tu mamá y papá (Where is your mama and papa)" He asked the small child in his home tongue.

The child looked at him in pure shock and slapped Spain across his face. Spain covered the slap mark and looked at the child with anger.

¿Qué fue eso para ti mocosa desagradecida (What was that for you ungrateful brat)" He demanded in his home tongue again.

The child quickly sat down and started crying saying he wanted to have Mary back. Spain was about to put the child on his knee and spank some sense into him when he heard the name Mary. Could it be that Mary? The one that was married to King Philip.

He picked the child up into his arms and carried him to the royal palace. As he walked to the palace he saw his people putting the fire out and dragging some people to the palace, that where probably going to be tortured until they died.

The child soon fell asleep in his arms and Spain couldn't help but smile at the child sleeping face. The child only looked by the age of 13 but he still seemed so small. The child had wheat hair that seemed to be always messy; Spain had to stop himself from laughing at the child's huge eyebrows in fear of dropping the child.

As Spain entered the palace he was crashed tackled by Mary, who knew the woman was so strong, with thank you and kisses on the cheek.

Spain looked at Mary and smiled at her, she happily returned the smile with the child in her arms. Mary was a very beautiful woman, soft brown hair, deep brown eyes and her body was something to boot. Spain smiled at Mary as she kissed England's cheeks.

"Oh little England don't you ever make me worry about you like that again" Mary declared as she kissed him. Spain knew that Mary could not have children, it was quite tragic, so she thought of England as the son she never had.

"Spain I would like you to meet England and Mary" King Philip said to Spain as he held Marys hand.

Spain bowed down and kissed Mary's hand. Mary blushed heavily while England stuck his tongue out at him, he gladly returned the gesture.

"As you know Spain, Mary and myself are getting married" Philip ranted.

"Philip what is it?" He asked the Spanish king.

"You two have to get married."

"Ha ha ha ha very funny Philip you almost got me!"

"It's not a joke Spain"

***End of le flashback***

Even though they had been forced to marry each other, he loved England; he wanted England's love back. He got up from his place at the table and made his way to his cabin. His crew where wasted out of their minds so they shouldn't disturbed.

He entered his Cabin and saw England still asleep. He gently picked up the blonde and placed him against a wall. He grabbed the shackles and cuffed the little brit's wrists to the walls. He ribbed the cotton nighty clean off the brit and smirked at him.

He quickly got up and grabbed a bucket of freezing cold water and dumped it on the brit. England let a very girly shriek and looked at Spain with a deer in the headlights expression. He leaned down to England and pressed his lips against the blondes. He only pulled away when England sunk his teeth into his lip. He glared at the blonde and picked up the knife next to him.

"It's either you say my name or I make you" Spain said happily.

The brit shock his head. Spain smirked; he was hoping this would happen. He lightly cut England on his chest, it was just enough to draw blood but not enough to leave a scar. England let out a shriek as he watched Spain cut his chest , craving things like 'mine' and 'Spain' into his pale chest.

England felt tears streaming down his face and he let out a muffled sob. Spain's eyes looked so angry, hungry and full of lust. He felt so impure, he wanted to be back in England, he wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own hetalia….yet…..and if I did Iggy would be…*dirty thought of Iggy being tied up and nations kissing him and BEEP BEEP* One can dream.**

Spain got up and looked at England's now bleeding chest. The name Spain was craved deep into the little blonde's chest and there was a 'mine' craved right on top of England's heart. He got onto his knees and started lapping up the blood like a dog; he licked the little blonde's now hard nipples.

"NO! S-s-top it Spain, please" England begged the Spaniard.

Spain stopped licking the blondes' wounds and looked the English nation dead in the eyes and smirked.

"No" was all the Spanish nation said as he kept licking the blonde's chest.

The blonde let out a quiet sob as Spain kept licking, cutting and biting him. He stopped sobbing when he felt a warm tongue on his cheek; he opened one eye to see Spain licking up his tears. He looked into Spain's eyes; his pupils were not round but staright lines.

"Please… England….love me" Spain demanded in a quiet voice.

Spain leaned in to kiss England when he felt warm droplets on his face. He lifted his hand a touched the liquid and he swore he felt his insanity triple. The little brat had spat blood at him! Which he thought was kind of hot but still.

Spain got up and picked up a whip. The whip had 9 tails and little beads at the end of each tail. The whip had dried blood on it and he smirked at the little blond.

"I'll make you love me England even if I have to use force to make you" Spain warned the blonde, all the blonde did was glare at him with tears in his eyes.

Spain walked over to the blonde and raised the whip high above his head brought it down with a large CRACK. England screamed as he felt all nine of whips tail's hit with bare chest that was already bleeding heavily.

Spain stopped whipping England and asked him again "Love me England".

"Make me you sick monster!" England responded with.

"Oh but I will England~"

Spain kept whipping the blonde and he smiled at the Brit, so this is what it felt like to love someone that didn't love you back, it was painful. He kept whipping the blonde until the blondes chest was a following red river of blood.

He threw the whip away and crawled to England as a tiger would on sneaking up to the innocent bunny. Spain grabbed England's hair, forcing the little blonde to look at him and smirked at the blonde.

"You are so beautiful" Spain mumbled to the brit as he leaned into kiss him.

"Go to hell" England spat at Spain.

"But England" Spain leaned in closer to England "Where do you think I come from".

As Spain finished that sentence he smashed his lips against England's, biting and licking he brit's bottom lip, asking for entrance. England kept his mouth shut but gasped when he felt Spain sink his teeth into his bottom lip, Spain forced his tongue into England's mouth.

**~*IF YOU AIN'T INTO RAPE DON'T READ THIS*~**

Spain placed his hands on England's chest and let them wander down to England lower regions. When his hands finally reached the brit's ass he smirked. He removed hands rammed his index finger in England's mouth.

"Suck" He demeaned

As the tiny brit nervously sucked on his finger he felt his pants grow tighter and tighter. He removed his finger from the brit's mouth making a 'pop' and ripped England's pants off. As he put his index finger into the brit he couldn't help but smirk at the look of horror and pain on England's face.

"Please….Spain you don't have to do this" England begged.

He began to move his finger around the brit and smirked when England let out a moan as he touched the brit's prostate.

"Hmmmm you like this, don't you England" Spain smirked as England let out another moan as he touched the spot again.

Spain quickly removed his clothing and grabbed the knife he had used to cut the England in his left hand, encase the brit tired something.

As Spain stroked himself he removed his finger from the brit's ass and ignored the brit's sigh of relief. Spain forced his member into the brit and moaned in pleasure.

England sighed as he felt Spain remove his finger but it was soon replaced with something much bigger. England let out a shriek of pain, it felt like he was been ripped apart, inch by painful inch.

Spain begun to thrust into the sobbing blonde he stopped and looked down at England, he wanted him to enjoy this as much as he was. Spain begun to angle his thrust into the blonde at odd angles and kept doing so until England let out a moan. Spain smirked as kept thrusting into that place, England really did look so cute when he was crying and blushing at the same time.

England felt the coiling in his stomach and he moaned and began thrusting blindly until he came. Spain smirked at England and he started pumping the brit's length.

"AAARGGG" the brit screamed as he came into the Spaniards hand.

England felt so ashamed with himself, he had let Spain take advantage of him, god he was worthless. As Spain coutied thrust he felt his orgasm coming up as he did his final thrusts into the bright ha came, his cum coating the brit's insides.

As Spain finally pulled his member out of the brits bleeding entrance he smirked at his handy work. He had just raped the British Empire. As he began to take the shackles off of the brit he picked up England down onto his bed. He landed next to England and snuggled up to the brit, wrapping his arms around the brit and pulled the covers over the both of them and fell into a calming sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own hetalia….yet…..and if I did Iggy would be…*dirty thought of Iggy being tied up and nations kissing him and BEEP BEEP* One can dream.**

England ran as fast as he could away, he didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away from him. The brit had tears streaming down his face and his arms and legs were covered in his own blood. Branches clawed at him as if they were trying to hold him.

He didn't like this.

He heard Spain's breathing so he turned his head to see if anyone was there. There wasn't.

England stopped running and sat down and rested his back against a tall tree. The tree wrapped its arms around the brit in a loving embrace. England brought his hands to his face and started crying, he wanted to go home. The tree grew claws and started clawing at him, as if to make him stay forever and ever. England was pulled deeper into its embrace.

"Never leave me England. Never leave me for as long as I live, never leave me" the tree said.

"I'll never leave you Spain" England heard those words slip out of his mouth.

Now he was in the Spanish palace grand master bedroom. Spain was holding him in a warm embrace whispering things of love into his ears. England turned his head and saw Spain. The Spanish man had blood all over his white dress shirt and trousers. But thing that really stood out was that Spain's smile was like a demons. England was in a thin cotton night gown that was now blood red because of all the blood on Spain's clothing.

England's eyes snapped open. He tried to move but Spain was holding him too tightly. The brit tried to move but stopped when Spain growled.

"Run away from me and I'll torture you until you beg for death"

England sighed and closed his eyes again, might as well get some more sleep.

As Spain closed his eyes he began to dream

Spain chased after England as fast as he could. His blood felt like it was on fire and his muscles were as heavy as rocks. He didn't care; he wanted England in his arms.

Then, all of a sudden, England stopped running and sat up against a tree and stared to cry. Spain started to walk to England to comfort him but he couldn't move. Spain watched as England was held by the tree and Spain felt one thing in his being, Rage and jealously, England had replaced him with a tree!

Know he was walking to his bedroom in the royal Spanish palace. His footsteps were quick and quiet. Has he opened the door to his bedroom he heard sobbing and begging? As Spain entered the bedroom he saw little England, covered in blood, sweat and tears. Spain looked at the open window and saw three figures running away at full speed.

Spain walked over to England was sitting/crying on their bed and sat next to him.

"Please, just make it quick this time" England begged. As he started to open his legs.

Spain blushed ear to ear and swiftly closed England's legs. "I don't want to do it tonight" He said quickly. Well that's a sentence he never thought he'd say.

Spain started to take of his dress shirt and trousers, England doing the same thing but with a nighty. As the two sat there naked on the bed, Spain pulled England into his arms and pulled the duvet over the two. Spain closed his eyes and held England in his embrace; he had never slept so well.

Spain's eyes snapped open and a let out a yawn. That was the best sleep he'd ever had. He tightens his hold on Britain and snuggled into the brit's collar.

"You're so warm, I love it" Spain said softly into England's ear.

The tiny brit let out a half moan half whimper, to Spain, it was music. As the Spanish man's hand started to make it way to England's lower half the tiny brit started to squirm. Spain sat up and held the brit down with one hand.

"Stay still or else I'll make you walk around the ship naked" He warned the brit in a cold voice.

England froze and nodded, he slowly started to open his legs. Spain smirked as he stared at the brit's vital regions. His right hand started pumping the brit's length, bringing it to life. England's eyes widened as the Spanish man pumped his length, this felt so good, he let out a moan. The brit then stuffed his face in a pillow to stop the Spanish man above him from hearing his moans.

Spain let out chuckle and moved the brits face from the pillow.

"I want to hear you moan" He purred to the blonde.

As Spain kept pumping the blonde's length he felt his orgasm coming on. England moaned as he cam into the Spanish male's hand. The Spanish man let out a laugh as he stated to pump his own length.

"Did you really think I'd let you feel good without getting my fair share?" The Spanish male laughed.

Spain grabbed England's legs and spread them out widely and entered the blonde without even preparing him. England would of screamed in pain with Spain's hand wasn't covering his mouth. England started to sob as Spain kept thrusting into him.

Spain didn't care if he was hurting England, when England would love him as much as he did, he would understand. Spain grabbed England armpits and brought the brit into his embrace. The brits hand started to claw at his back and he kept thrusting deeper and deeper into the blonde. As Spain climaxed into the blonde he pulled out of the sobbing brits bleeding entrance.

Spain looked out his window and saw the Spanish place and he smirked at England crying form in the mirror and said

"Welcome to your new home my love"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own hetalia….yet…..and if I did Iggy would be…*dirty thought of Iggy being tied up and nations kissing him and BEEP BEEP* One can dream.**

England looked up at Spain and then the Spanish palace and then back to Spain.

"But last time I was there, all the rooms were filled. Where will I sleep?" the brit asked.

"With me of course! You didn't think I'd let someone as beautiful sleep alone, would you?" Spain laughed.

England felt his cheeks grow warmer. He looked around for his clothes but then Spain said

"Sorry Mi amour. You can't where that night gown" he wasn't going to include the fact that he was the one that ruined it "I got some clothes for you. Let's see if they fit" Spain cheered.

Spain walked over to a chest he kept on the floor in a corner. He picked up a white button up shirt and a brown jacket and matching pants.

"Amour~ come here" The Spanish man demanded.

England moved as fast as he could. His arse still hurt from Spain. Spain put the button up shirt on him with ease but then came the trousers. Spain's hand rubbed up against the tiny brits creamy white inner thighs and the Spanish man even grabbed the brit's ass. England let out a soft man as Spain massaged his inner things, this felt so good. Spain moved his ands away from England's legs and crate. Spain looked at the blonde and then his lap then patted it.

The brit looked at Spain with a look of disgust and turned is head way from the Spaniard.

"England. Sit. On. My. Lap know" Spain commanded England.

England walked over to the Spanish man and gently sat on the man's lap. Spain pulled him into a cuddle and berried his face in the brit's collar. He started to lick the brit's neck, making hickeys. England moaned.

Spain smirked and said "You better get dressed or else I won't be able to hold back on making love to you"

'Making love? I call it rape!' the brit thought angrily has he put on the brown trousers and the matching vest.

Spain got dressed into something similar to what Arthur was whereing but the vest was blood red.

As the ship got into port Spain walked calmly out of the Captains chamber with England following him. The hit sun hit England's skin and he looked at the beautiful sights. The water looked so look and fresh, the sky was fresh and clear and people were singing and dancing.

Woman where twirling in circles and men and children watched in awe. The women were whereing long dresses that were bright colours. There was something for everyone, food, music, dancing and even animals to entertain the children.

England looked around and saw that Spain's crew had already seen the festival and left the ship. Spain was smiling at the dancing crowds. He looked down at England and then said.

"It's the Feria de Seville festival, we celebrate the year. We dance, sing, eat, meet family and friends and having a good time" Spain explained to him. England nodded.

"El capitán ¿te lo vas a el palacio? (Captain are you going to the palace?)" One of the crew members asked.

"Si"

Spain grabbed a England right hand and started to walk to the palace, it wasn't that far, it would only take a few moments. As the two walked England was busy looking at everything, the colour, the sound, and the smells. EVERYTHING!

They walked into the grand Spanish palace and Spain smiled at King Philip, to England's surprise, the king returned the kind gesture. The two walked up to the Kings throne and Spain said in his home tongue.

"Esto es Inglaterra. Felipe, quiero hacer lo mío, ¿puedo pedirle su bendición? (This is England. King Philip, I wish to make him mine, may I ask your blessing?).

King Philips eyes widened like dinner plates before he managed to mumble a Si.

Spain looked at England with a big smile on his face and then picked up England bridal style. England blushed heavily but after seeing what Spain could do. The two walked or Spain carrying around England and him talking a mile a minute about tomatoes

As the two reached Spain's bedroom Spain opened the door an easily threw England on the king sized bed. England landed on the bed and Spain crawled over to him.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away from me that easily Mi pequeño conejo (My little rabbit)" Spain purred as he attack England's soft lips. Spain lay down on the bed then grabbed Briton by his hips and placed the tiny brit on his crotch.

"Start stripping" Spain commanded.

England removed his vest with shaking fingers and then started his shirt. Spain was getting a little bore by the fact that England was trebling so he leaned forward and ripped of the brit's shirt. England toke off his trousers rather awkwardly but Spain pulled him back. Spain pulled out his member then looked at Arthur with cold eyes.

"Suck"

"What!"

"I told you to suck it or else I'll torture you"

England opened his mouth and started to suck on the Spanish man's member. Spain moaned and grabbed some of England hair and forced himself deeper into the brit's mouth. England chocked lightly on the older males member but kept sucking. Spain grabbed a handful of Britons hair and forced the blonde to lay in a position with his face in a pillow and his bottom in the air. Spain smirked at England then leaned in to whisper into the blondes ear

"You're so beautiful~"

England almost screamed when Spain entered him without preparing him again. He moved his hips uncontrollable as Spain thrusted deeper into him. England sobbed into the pillow as Spain kept violating him. England managed to turn around and look at Spain.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked with his voice shaking.

"Because England –and Spain looked dead into the brit's eyes- this I my happy ending".

**A/N: so uh yeah. How before I forget need so more sex/ rape/ torture ideas for Iggy and Spain so leave your review with your idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: yeah sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy with the holidays and stuff. Any how I got a lot request for Iggy riding Spain on a throne and I think it's wonderful (you're all sick perverts and I love it)**

The Spain and Briton slept together silently but you could tell that the smaller male and been crying. Briton squirmed in the Spanish man's tight embrace and he opened his eyes. He looked at the Spanish man with fear filled eyes but sighed in relief, he was still fast asleep. He looked at the Spanish man's body covered in scars of gory battles and then he saw the scar he had given him. It was just above his heart and I brit glared at it with all his heart.

**Le flash back**

Spain chased after England threw out the grand Spanish place. King Philip wanted England to know how to dance for His and Mary's wedding. He was in a white dress shirt and brown trousers and a red vest and England was in a similar clothing expect his vest was green, matching his eyes.

"England! Get back here! You will learn how to dance or so help me I will do something to you!" He screamed angrily at the tiny brit as they ran up another flight of stairs.

"MAKE ME! I refuse to dance with you Spain!" The brit screamed back at him.

The two countries rounded another corner and then up yet another flight of stairs. Spain began to notice where they were in the palace, they were in the attic. The attic was a damp place with paintings of so many men, women and children of the past rulers. But the thing that really alerted him was the floorboards were cold, damp and could break at any given second if you were too heavy, he learnt that the hard way.

"England come back here! We aren't allowed up here. It's dangerous" He said to the smaller man.

England didn't even look at him when he said "Like I'm going to believe that! I'm perfectly safe up here" and to prove it the brit started jumping up and down. Spain's eyes widened in horror when he heard the floor board's starting giving in.

**SNAP**

He ran as fast as he could to catch England. He skidded on his belly and grabbed both of England's arms. He sighed in relief but then he became aware that a nail had stabbed him where his heart was. England looked at Spain with a helpless expression on his face.

"SPAIN! Pull me up!" England begged the Spanish man as he tried to pull himself up but failed miserly.

Spain started to pull England up put the nail in his chest also moved, cause more of his blood to start flowing. England looked down and he screamed, a forty foot drop is what a waited him if Spain let go of him. Spain groaned in pain as he pulled England up. England hugged the Spanish man and started crying saying "Thank you". He pushed the brit away lightly and pulled the nail out of his chest and England hugged him again.

**Le flash back over**

England looked at the scar on the Spanish man's chest and he traced it with his finger. He tried to get out of Spain's embrace but the Spanish man would his every time he had lost the source of heat he was holding. England put a pillow in his place and the Spanish man went back into his deep sleep.

England got dressed into the Spanish man's clothing. He shifted uncomfortably, these clothes didn't fit at all but they were clothes. As England quietly slipped out of the bedroom even didn't even notice a pair of green eyes opening.

Once England was out of the bedroom he started to run down the stairs, he thought this was the way to the entrance of the palace and there he could run away. But he was stopped dead in his tracks when heard from Spain's bedroom "**EEEEEENGLAAAAAND**". He started to run faster than he had in his whole life, he knew what was going to happen to him if Spain caught him.

He could hear Spain opening the bedroom doors and running after him. He knew that Spain had live here much longer and he knew that Spain knew every single hiding spot and every single cranny. He ran into the throne room and he saw the throne 'I can hide behind that!' he thought.

He hide behind the throne and covered his mouth. He saw Spain feet from where he was hiding. He noticed that Spain got on the floor and he looked at the tiny brit. "Hello dearest~" the Spanish man said in a sing song voice. England screamed when Spain grabbed his hair and forced him out of his hiding place. Spin looked at him with a hurt expression and then the Spanish man hugged him.

"How could you go this to me?" The Spanish man asked.

"I love you so much and this is how you repay me? By trying to leave me?" The Spanish man asked again.

Spain sat on throne and he started to undo his trousers. He still had England in his tight embrace and he saw that England was trebling. Once the Spanish man's pants were undone he started to undo the brit's pants. Spain started to finger the brit as he sat on the throne. He wasn't worried about the guards or King Philip, it was Sunday mass and everyone in the palace was gone. Well expect for England and himself.

"If you don't believe me on how much I love you then I'll just have to prove it to you~" Spain said in a sing song voice as he hit the brits prostate again.

England moaned again as he felt Spain's finger's hit his prostate again and again. His member was dripping with precum and his cheeks were so hot. When the fingering sopped the brit moaned in displeasure but then the fingers were replaced with something much bigger and much wider.

England yelped and he felt tears of pain and pleasure starting to fall down his cheeks. Spain was licking them up like a dog. Spain grabbed England's hips and started to bring him up and down, hitting the brit's prostate every time. England didn't even notice that when man stopped making England ride him he still kept on doing it. He was lost in a sea of pleasure and he moaned again.

Spain smirked at England as the younger moaned in pleasure again. He had the famous England ridding him on the grand Spanish throne. England was still so tight even after they had sex so many times. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the brits walls get somehow tighter. He opened one eye to see England let out one last moan has he came, his seed covering his bare chest. He also felt his orgasm coming and he started to make England ride him again. When he finally came in the brit, the tiny brit fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: *The oh so sexy writer put's a gun to the story's head* Review or the story gets it. Also I need so more fetishes like spanking and teacher….kuku kuku. Also should this be a 10 chapter thing so I can work on my Germanyxengland one? Read and Review that one too.**

Spain gently slid out of England with a soft smile gracing his handsome features. He redid England's and his trousers. He held the smaller male bridal style and cradled him back and forth. His peace and quiet was tragically cut short the second he head a

"Honhonhonhn" and the "keskeskeskesk"

If it had been a normal situation he would have greeted his friends with open arms and a smile on his face, but this was not a normal situation. He had England with him and he really didn't trust France around anyone he loved.

"What a lovely show Spain~ I have taught you well~" He heard his French friend say to him as he offered a rose to the Spanish man.

"Yeah Spain! I didn't think you had it in ya! Good thing you got some of my awesomeness just in time" The Prussian nation laughed as he slapped Spain on the back as if to congratulate him.

Spain felt his right eye twitch lightly and he started to grind his teeth back and forth. They were his friends, he would never hurt them but sometimes he really wished he could. And this was one of those times. Spain smiled at his friends and then he said

"How about we go drinking? We have just gotten some new rum and I here from my crew that it is the best".

His friends looked like they were thinking about it then Prussia said "Sure why not?" but France looked at England and then he said in a silk like voice "How about you let me have so fun with the little bunny first?"

Prussia's eye's widened and then he slapped his hand over his French friend's mouth "He's just messing with you Spain! HAHAHA great joke France but how about we go drinking right after Spain out's England to bed".

Spain nodded and smiled but on the inside he was seething with rage, he wanted to grab his best friend's hair and smash it with a block of marble as hard as he could. His friend knew of his love for England and yet he had the nerve to say that!

"We will meet you at the palace gate" His Prussian friend said to him as he grabbed the France's ear and dragged him out of the Spanish throne room.

Spain smiled at Prussia then he started walking to his bedroom, England in his arms. He gently placed the tiny brit in the soft bed and he lovingly kissed the English boy on his cheek. He tucked the brit in like a child. He looked at England's sleeping form then sat next to him, never breaking his stare on the brit. He ran his finger threw the brits sandy locks and then along his smooth, pale skin.

He and England were so different. England was a child born into nature, he was born into war. England's skin was smooth and soft, his was tough from years of battles and work. England had blonde locks while his was dark brown. England was forced into war, he ent4erd it at his free will.

And yet he had still fallen in love with England, and he was just going to keep falling deeper and deeper in love with the little nation.

He stood up from the bed and walked down the halls to the front of the palace, where he would meet his friends. Once he got there he smiled as they waved to him with happy looks on their faces. Granted, he was still angry at France for his little stunt with England but he was his friend and he was going to forgive him. In a few years or so.

The two hadn't changed at all. Prussia still had his albino hair and piercing red eyes and the same cocky smile that pissed off everyone in battle. Well, save for France and himself. France still had the charming smile, deep blue eyes and golden blonde hair that was a bit to long for a normal man.

As the trio walked to the tavern Spain noted that he felt a lot….stronger. He could feel like he could do anything in the world and do anything he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm not dead…..why do you all look so disappointed…DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! SOMEBODY HAD TO WRITE THIS**

When the trio had reached the tavern there was a bar fight. Apparently, someone had slept with someone's daughter and someone had killed someone's brother in a bar fight. A bottle was sent flying in Prussia's direction but he ducked at the last second.

"keskekskes so unawesome. Let's beat these guys into the ground" Prussia said with a massive smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Aaaah Prussia let's not get to jumpy, why don't we just have some wine and fuck some girls, non?" France said as he winked at a bar wench.

In times like this, Spain wondered why he was friends with these two. Prussia sent a poor butcher flying out a window with ease and then he saw France flirting with a married woman right in front of her husband.

He winced when he heard the bar starting to sing a very drunken version of a pirate song. He shrugged, toke a long swing of rum and he started to sing along.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we trifle and loot

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We extort, we pilfer, we flinch and sack

Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.

We burn up the city, we're really a fright!

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves

We're devils and black, really bad eggs

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, 

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

As the group finished singing the song they all cheered, drunk out of their minds. Spain picked up a red bottle of rum and toke all swing. Prussia put his left arm around his shoulder and he slurred drunkly

"Spainie, have I ever told you –hic- that you're my bests friend ever! You're so awesome. I remember when you saved my ass in so many fights HAHAHAH good times!"

Spain laughed at his drunken friend and toke another big gulp of rum. They saw France take a slap from the married woman he was flirting with and then her husband punch him right in the eye. Spin and Prussia burst into mad fits of laughter.

"So I say this one said no, hey Franny?" Prussia laughed.

The two laughed as their friend flipped them the middle finger. The trio was drunk out of their poor minds and they were having a good time. It all went to hell when Prussia punched a Stewart. The Stewart punched Prussia back and it turned into the bar fight of the year. Spain dodged a chair aiming straight for is head. He grabbed the chair and swung it back at the drunk man, the chair broke into a million pieces as the chair made contact with his head. Prussia had thrown a man out the window. He winced when he heard France say something in French and then get punched. Oh how we loved his friend but sometimes he really did wonder.

When the fight had finally ended Spain had a busted and bruised knuckles, Prussia had a black eye and a victories smirk and France…well…um…you get the picture.

Prussia was carrying France and Spain walking besides them as they walked to their ships.

"Do you really have to leave so early?" Spain asked as she watched his Prussian friend throw France like a sack of potatoes into his ship.

"Yeah I'm sorry Spain but are countries need us and my little brother will be worried" Prussia answered his Spanish friend.

The two smiled at each other and hugged each other good bye. "I'm going to miss you Prussia, you are a true friend" he said to the Prussian "the same thing for me Spain" the Albion answered.

As the Spanish man walked back to the palace he looked at the night sky and sighed in relief. He had forgotten the last time he had this much fun with his friends. He heard a large crash and a very high pitched scream. He looked around cautiously and then shrugged, probably some lady that had found a rat. As he countied walking to the palace he looked at his bedroom window and saw that the window had been broken. He started to run to the palace. He ran past the front gates, up the stairs, threw the corridor but he slowed down as he reached his room. He looked at one of the knights and picked up a battle axe a black knight had been holding. He quietly walked closer and closer to the bedroom. He toke a deep breathes in and stormed into his room.

In all of Spain's life. He had never been angrier then he was now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: So I have decided that this will be a ten chapter thing with the OVA, Spain's blood trail which won't have a lot of SPUK goodness but a lot of blood and violence.**

As Spain grasped the handle of the door knob he quickly opened it. He swore he saw red. His sweet little England, being touched by someone that was not him, violating his Britain. He let out an enraged roar and the intruder looked at Spain with eyes wide with fear. They Backed away from England but Spain followed him. He raised his axe high above his head and the intruder let out something that sounded like a plea but it soon turned into a scream of agony as his arm fell on the floor, coating the floor with blood. The intruder fell to the floor, grasping his now handless right hand. Spain swung his sword sideways at the intruder. Spain had slashed out the intruders throat and he was dead soon but Spain kept on hacking at the dead body, over and over again. Blood covered Spain shirt, pants, face and hair but he couldn't give rat's ass about that right now. The only thing he wanted to do was protect England.

As England watched the horrific scene unfold before him he felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw the animalistic look in his eyes. He backed away from the scene until his head hit the wall. Somehow, some of the intruder's blood managed to get on his face. He quickly wiped the blood away, along with his tears. He couldn't watch the scene any longer so he got off the bed. He looked at the door and then Spain. The Spanish man really did love him and everyone deserved love. He toke a step towards the door, grasping the handle. And then he closed the door and walked to Spain. He hugged the Spanish man from behind and he begged with tears in his eyes again.

"Please, stop it, I can't stand seeing you like this anymore"

Spain stopped hacking his axe at the dead body the second the little brit had hugged him. He turned his head to face the smaller man. England looked into the Spanish man's eyes and saw that they were dilated, like a cat's. Spain threw his axe at the intruder's body. He relaxed as he let the tiny brit's warm body heat him up. England stopped hugging him and pressed his lips up against the taller man's bloody lips. Some say it was their first real kiss. Spain sat down in the puddled of blood and England sat on Spain's lap, this time willingly. Spain kissed England again and England leaned into the kiss. England wrapped his arms around the Spaniards neck and to deepen the kiss. Spain felt tears roll down his cheeks and so did England. England pulled away from the kiss, he found it kind of ironic they were smiling but so close to tears. Even after all the years they had been married he got the feeling that they were finally meeting for the first time. Spain wrapped his arms around England's waist and he smiled at the other with sweet, loving eyes. They kissed again. The blood on the Spain's face had gotten on England's and Spain had licked it off. England blushed at his action's but Spain would just kiss the brit again and keep on licking the blood of him.

"England do you love me?" Spain asked England as he wrapped his arms around the brit again.

England stopped to think for a second and then he pressed his lips against Spain's and said as he pulled away "Yes"

Spain swore that was the happiest moments of his life.

The two kissed and kissed. Spain finally stood up and he also helped his beloved brit up also. England hugged the Spaniard, he didn't know why he was doing this but when he looked at the blood on the floor and on Spain he had realised that all the times Spain kissed him when they were married, they weren't just little jokes , they were declarants of love. England felt ashamed of himself for thinking so low of Spain.

Spain toke England's right and put his felt hand on the Youngers shoulder and he started to sway to a unknown tune. England followed the Spaniard and he soon picked up the rhythm. The two did several slow dances and several tangos, England hadn't felt this alive since well…ever. And each dance Spain would kiss me on the neck, cheek, lips or forehead. The two fell asleep with England in Spain's arms.

England woke up the next morning alone and the foot of the bed he saw Spain put on some light armour over his clothes.

"What are you doing?" England asked the Spaniard with a curious gleam in his forest green eyes.

Spain looked up at him with a sad smile and then he said "Philip said since we have defeated you, we can know claim other colonies"

England's eyes widened in horror and Spain crawled onto the bed and over England "You _will_ wait for me, right England?" Spain said in a soft voice but England could see the hidden threat 'leave me for someone else and I'll kill them and drag you back to the Palace'.

England nodded and Spain kissed him again. Then the Spaniards kiss started to get more hungry, dominating and powerful. England opened his mouth and the older man explored his mouth happily. Spain grasped the place in-between England's legs . England moaned in the kiss and Spain smirked.

"Well your eager today" Spain joked half-hearted and he jumped England.

Spain put his armour and clothes back on and he looked at England's sleeping form and he smiled. England, Prussia and sometimes France could know see the gentle side him, only them to the rest he was a demon with a smiling face. Spain left the bedroom with a battle axe in hand and he smirked "When they sing of how the Spanish armada toke over, they will say it started today"

And Spain left for battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: It's been wonderful NO brilliant writing this story and it is my most viewed story! I thank everyone that reviewed and favourite and followed the story. I know I'm not the best speller and my grammar is terrible and I'm not the best at updating up thanks to all these wonderful reviews and the feedback kept me motivated! It's been a wonderful four months filled with writer's blokes, trolls and terrible grammar but we made it to the 10k+ mark! I hope I get some more suggestions on couples I should do next but their needs to be major battle what would have changed history.**

_Year: Present_

Spain looked at the world map next to his study and smiled at it. But he felt a bitter sweet victory in all this. He looked at where France had been but know he shared it with Prussia and his brother. When Spain had started taking land Prussia's empire double, no, tripled in success rate. Russia and his sister still lived together in the U.S.S.R. he looked at where North America was supposed to be and smiled when he saw English and Spanish territory. Prussia had claimed most of East Asia. There were still some nations round but the three nations that called the shots was Russia, Prussia and Spain. Of course he helped his friend in WWII but the operation had to be stopped due to funding issues.

And then Spain glanced at England.

Written on it in plain English was republic of England.

When England's people rebelled against him it stung but not as much as losing his beloved England. He closed his eyes he could still see what England looked like when he smiled. England had gained his independence.

He close his eyes and he grinned as he ran his tongue over his sharp, pointy teeth. He grinned like a manic; he had killed all of England's royal family, every last one of them. If he licked his teeth he could still taste Elizadbeth the second's blood. He opened his eyes and his pupils were slit. All nations had these eyes, Prussia had them, he had them and so did Russia. Only strong nations had eyes like this.

He stood up from his desk and looked out the window and smiled at the Spanish sun and the tomato fields. But a figure was picking tomatoes. The person was in white, the traditional picking clothes. He looked annoyed that someone was picking his tomatoes. Spain was in his suit but he didn't care about his appearance right know. He had lost sleep from working and it was obvious that he was still stressed about the trouble in the Middle East. He walked out of his houses and he said to the person picking his tomatoes

"Oi! What are you doing in my tomatoes field?"

The person jumped and turned around to face the Spanish super power.

Spain's eyes widen as he stared at the figure in front of him, innocent green yes, smooth fair skin and beautiful sandy blonde locks. This was England, His England. Spain toke a cautious step forward and England smiled at him.

"Wot's wrong love?"

Spain's eyes widen and he toke a step forward the smaller male. His heart swore his happiness when England toke step forward and pressed his soft, pink lips against the Spaniard's. Spain reacted almost instantly, wrapping his tanned arms around England's waist. England blushed at the older man's actions. But the blush only made the larger male smirk.

The two fell on the dirt ground, England on his back with his legs wrapped around Spain's waist. Spain looked at England's white dress shirt and started to undo the buttons. He looked at the scars harbouring on England's bare chest. When he and England had met he would of found the scars very attractive but now they just reminded him of the monster he was, the monster he still was. England smiled up at him and pressed his lips against Spain's cheek. Spain quickly stood up and helped the british man up.

England walked towards the Spaniards and pressed his bare chest against his clothed chest, wrapping his arms around Spain's neck. Spain smiled a England and wrapped his arms around the smaller males waist. The two nations jus swayed back and forth to an unknown tune. England rested his head against Spain's chest and he mumbled "I love you"

Spain froze in place and then he felt his suit getting wet. He looked down and saw that England was crying, he felt tears streaking down his cheeks and he pressed his lips against England's "I love you too England, I love you too". He found this very ironic, they were smiling yet they were in tears. Spain hadn't even noticed when it got dark or when he felt raindrops on his hair and shoulders.

Only when the two nations were soaking wet did they realize it was raining but they stayed in each other's warm embraces. Then Spain mumbled one sentence "Will you marry me?"

_Fin_


End file.
